The present invention relates to a playpen structure and, more particularly, to joints for connecting segments of a playpen structure.
Conventionally, a floor of a playpen is made from four bars defining a horizontal rectangle and a board mounted on the bars. When carrying a child, the central portion of the floor tends to sink as no support is provided beneath it. This may cause discomfort for the child. Therefore, this invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.